brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Mines
The Deep Mines Event takes place in the crust of the earth that is located much deeper than the regular smash and grab mine locations. This mode is the dark version and the harder version of Smash and Grab. The maps in Deep Mines are slightly larger than those are in Smash and Grab maps. This game mode is a 4v4 gamemode that the players has to go to either bridge and go to the center of the map, then attack the center crystal rock for a crystal. It takes 500 damage for it drop a crystal. The direction of the crystal that it will drop towards at is depending on the brawler's 500th damage attack that landed on its area (for example if the bullets hit the bottom of the crystal rock (and does enough damage to it) the crystal will drop at the bottom on the rock). Every time an extra heavy crystal is dropped, the crystal rock at the center becomes slightly smaller in size (including its hitbox size of course) to indicate that one less crystal is available form the crystal rock. It will become slightly smaller again when another crystal is dropped form it, its will reach to its smallest size when the 28th crystal is dropped form it and that small lump of the crystal rock becomes the 29th crystal itself when the last crystal is dropped from it thus the center crystal rock is gone (as mentioned earlier why) for the rest of the match. When the player collects a dropped crystal form the rock, the team score will increase by 1, the player have to walk back to the left or right crystal cart at the location of their spawn as they can only hold one crystal at a time in this gamemode because the crystals in this gamemode is extra heavy. Go near to a friendly cart and tap on it to place a crystal onto it. After placing a crystal on (example) left crystal cart, the left cart will have 1 crystal and the team score is 1. If a brawler is killed while holding a crystal, he/she will drop that crystal or a crystal is stolen from and team score decreases by one. Becareful! You must avoid falling to the bottomless pit, when a brawler wanders to the botomless pit, that brawler will try to balance and wave their hands animation in means of not falling to the botomless pit. To sucessfully balance and not fall, the player needs to move the opposite direction of the botomless pit for 2 seconds (up to 45° offset "diameter meaning"). During the balance attempt, enemies attacks that are capable of knocking back hits that brawler to the drection of the botomless pit, that brawler will lose the balance and falls (if hits to the opposite direction of the botomless pit then that brawler will stay on the platform). When a brawler falls down into the hole he/she will die and if got crystal then the crystal will drop at the platform near where the player fell into, the brawler have to wait for few seconds to respawn. Brawlers can also be pushed into the bottomless pit by knockbacks like from shelly's super shell. :Any killed brawler will drop a crystal if he/she has one. But i guess that not all the deep mines will have a bottomless pit like in the picture, perhaps something other than the bottomlss pit, i am not sure if the bottomless pit is map specific or should appears in all deep mines maps. The teams have to collect 10 crystals of the sum of the value of any players who has a crystal, and crystals in the 2 carts in their spawn. Once achived, the 24 seconds coundown will start and by the end of the 24 seconds without having the crystal value less then 10 or tying the crystal count, the team with the most crystal wins. Like smash and grab, you or the opponents can stop the countdown by trying the gem count, or stealing a crystal from carts, with the score becomes less than 10 after the steal, or killing a brawler who has a crystal and score becomes less than 10. In this game mode, brawlers can steal a crystal (if that brawler dont have one) from an enemy cart with at least one crystal in it and run to friendly mines and put it into it. To do this, its similar but with a twist: go near to the cart and use your finger to drag a crystal that is in the cart to that brawler, it shows stealing is slightly more effort needed than placing into a friendly cart. This allows players to gain crystals in 2 ways, by getting from the crystal rock, and then stealing it from the enemy carts. This gamemode can have multiple maps, and its machnics is quite twisted form the smash and grab so smash and grab maps cannot be used in this game mode unless the maps are tweaked to match with the gamemode. Note: *If the player tries to places a crystal at the enemy cart or take a crystal from a friendly cart, it will not because its a unrecognized command. *There are no limit how many crystals those carts can hold. *The maximum amount of crystals the crystal rock will drop is 29, same as smash and grab. *Mortis is really useless in the gamemode because his shovel swing attack cannot damage the rock, like those glowing crystal rocks tile that you see in the regular smash and grab mode. This prevents mortis from dominating. *Brawlers cannot steal crystals from an empty cart. *Team crystal score will include both in amount of players with a crystal and carts crystals value. **So if a player dies with a crystal or a crystal is stolen from a friendly cart, score decrease by 1. *Team crystal score changes upon players getting crystals, maintaining crystal score by placing it into a cart, and another points when getting another crystal. *Upon stealing a crystal from an enemy cart, your team score is increased by 1 and enemy team score is decreased by 1, immediately. *The crystals are extra heavy in this mode, but holding one crystal is not enough to reduce the movement speed, the crystal is few kilograms. Useful Brawlers :Shelly and El Primo: Their super can knock enemies into the bottomless pit that causes instant death. :Mortis: He his high mobility allows him to easily steal a crystal from the enemy cart to put it into the cart at his spawn. :El Primo and Crow: Their super allows them to leap over the bottomless pit to reach between platforms faster, as an approch or as an escape. The width of the bottomless put is around 5 tiles. :Hog Rider: He moves very fast and can jump over a small gap for a short period of time. Useless Brawlers :Mortis (Same Mortis): Mortis's dash attack is unable to deal damage to the crystal rock in the center. Tips *Regularly watch your carts to not allow enemy brawlers to sneak by and steal the crystals in it. *Bridges are like a half choke points, throw your attacks there as its likely enemy brawlers will walk to there. *You can use the crystal rock as a shield if an enemy brawler decides to attack you from the opposide side of the bottomless pit, then you can deal lesser damage take a crystal or just take a crystal if that enemy attack does the 500th damage to it and run. Category:Events Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Dark Events Category:Ranked Events